Elección
by Chanel Valjean
Summary: Porque Jacob Black escogería a Bella de todas formas, aunque ella no lo escogiera nunca a él, aunque prefiriera una y mil veces al chupasangres que él tanto detestaba, porque era su elección...


**Disclaimer**: La historia original "Twilight", los personajes, contexto, universo absoluto pertenecen a la genial Stephenie Meyer, soy solo una humana común y corriente con algo de imaginación que se baso en estos libros para escribir este one-shoot.

**Nota de la autora**: Este one-shoot esta escrito en el contexto de "Luna Nueva", es un pequeño extracto de mi versión de lo que ocurre con Jacob Black cuando Bella se va con Alice a Volterra.

"**Elección"**

Gruñó, si, con un rugido ronco y áspero, de esos que cuando se oyen a lo lejos se te erizan los pelos de la nuca y un gran vacío se abre en la mitad del pecho, porque odiaba que Sam se mostrara mucho más sabio en cuanto a temas de sentimientos, y cuando se veía atrapado y vulnerable ante otro quien sabía todo lo que estaba pensando, no podía evitar enfadarse. Porque las palabras de Sam en vez de apaciguarlo lo sacaron más de quicio, por eso corría solo y veloz por el bosque intentando dejar atrás a Sam, necesitaba descargar esos sentimientos con agotamiento físico….

_- "Uno no escoge a quien amar, Jacob"._

Le sonaron patéticamente falsas aquellas palabras, y le enfurecían porque en su interior sabía que aunque pudiera escoger, las cosas no cambiarían, escogería a Bella de todas formas, aunque ella no lo escogiera nunca a él, aunque prefiriera una y mil veces al chupasangres que él tanto detestaba, aunque se hubiese ido a Italia a salvarle la vida, él sabía que de todas formas escogería a Bella, porque era su elección.

_- Menudo idiota en el que me he convertido_- se dijo con furia mientras el bosque era una tenue mancha a su alrededor por la velocidad a la que corría.

Y estaba especialmente molesto por la maldita palabra añadida hace poco en su vocabulario; "imprimar", porque Sam ya le había mostrado lo que era la imprimación, se vio forzado a que fuese una de las primeras cosas a explicarle en cuanto Jacob sufrió su transformación, porque Jacob Black pudo conocer sus pensamientos y la historia de Sam pasó ante él como una película de los años 30 con la tecla de "forward" del pasa-películas, una sucesión de imágenes mudas que le mostraron una historia que no pudo comprender completamente.

_- "Se llama imprimar Jacob"_- le explicó Sam una vez que ambos volvieron a su estado humano.

¿Podeía imprimar en Bella? Él estaba enamorado de Bella, de eso no había dudas, y le molestaba, le enfurecía que Sam hacía pocas semanas le haya sentenciado esa otra verdad, la sentencia de que estuviese destinado a imprimar en alguien, porque para Jacob eso era una sentencia, y no por el hecho que poder imprimar en alguien estuviese mal, si no porque aborreció la idea de que un sentimiento tan maravilloso fuese explicado como una suerte de azar del destino entre dos personas. Sam le había dicho que la imprimación en si no tenía una explicación clara, solo ocurría… en cambio él si podía explicar su amor por Bella, podía enumerar las razones por las cuales Isabella Swan y no otra chica había hecho un espacio en él, porque eso era, así era como se sentía, Bella había escarbado un poco en la mitad de su pecho para resguardarse y él se lo había permitido, ella había sacado una parte de él y había dejado algo de ella en ese hueco, y no le importaba.

Porque era fantástica la sensación de sentir su pequeña y frágil mano entre sus dedos, porque sus ojos color chocolate, a pesar del dolor, tenían un brillo especial, como una mañana de invierno en la Push cuando aún hay bruma y el sol se abre entre los resquicios de nubes, bañando todo con su tímida luz; porque era especialmente torpe y se sentía grandioso poder tomarla de la cintura para evitar que se cayera, porque no tenía problemas en acompañarlo toda una tarde mientras él trabajaba en su taller; porque Bella Swan era la única que al rodear con sus frágiles brazos su torso lo hacía sentir como el antiguo Jacob, como el muchacho completamente humano cuya máxima preocupación era no recibir un proyectil de papel por parte de Embry o Quil en clases de Español.

_- Jake…_

Jacob detuvo sus pensamientos, consiente que todo el resto de la manada estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba por su mente. Era la voz de Embry.

_- Que ocurre_- su pensamiento sonó como un gruñido, su voz fue monocorde sin resquicios de que fuese precisamente una pregunta, percibió la burla de Paul dentro de su cabeza y eso lo cabreó más.

_- Si los chupasangres no volverán entonces debemos volver al norte, no rompemos el tratado si los Cullen ya no andarán por estos lados_- dijo Embry.

_- ¿Sam?_- preguntó Jacob sin detener su trote.

_- Nuestra preocupación es Charlie, y el rastro de Bella esta muy presente aun por Forks, debemos cercar por flancos por si Victoria anda cerca. Jared, Paul, Embry, ustedes diríjanse al norte, Jake y yo nos quedaremos en los alrededores de Forks, además aún están con el funeral de Clearwater, debemos asegurarnos de que llegue bien a su casa._

Al escuchar las palabras del líder Jacob no tuvo más remedio que volver sus pasos con rapidez.

_- ¿En verdad tu chica no volverá Jake?_- preguntó Jared con algo de desconcierto.

Otro gruñido se escucho en el bosque, esta vez las personas que lo escucharon a lo lejos temblaron al sentirlo, era una mezcla entre un aullido ensordecedor y un rugido espeluznante de una bestia, los que alcanzaron a distinguir el sonido sintieron un lapsus de temor y maldijeron al gran oso que andaba rondando por los alrededores sin que aun se le diese caza.

Billy Black alzo la vista hacia el cielo al escucharlo, sabía distinguir los aullidos de su familia, arrugó el ceño y su mentón se tensó levemente por unos segundos, luego volvió su vista hacia el párroco que presidía el responso del fallecido Harry Clearwater, esperando que su hijo estuviese bien.

_- En serio te has ganado una gran porra Jared_- dijo Jacob mientras el eco de su gruñido aun se percibía y su rápido desplazamiento por el bosque lo hacían parecer una mancha difusa de color bermeja.

_- Jacob, tranquilízate. Ustedes tres ahora en marcha, no perdamos tiempo_- los interrumpió Sam, quien en esos momento vislumbró a Jake quien se acercaba rápidamente a unos pocos metros a su derecha en forma de humano, casi completamente desnudo.

Sam cambio de fase también, y miró con el ceño fruncido al recién llegado.

- Sabes que cuando me enfurezco no me preocupo de esas nimiedades- dijo el chico con el rostro serio a manera de explicación, con la mandíbula en tensión y los hombros en una extraña posición de incomodidad.

- Debes controlar tu ira Jacob.

- No vengas con tus discursos de madre Sam, no los necesito ahora- replicó Jake.

Sam continúo con su temple tranquilo, sin parecer alterado por el comportamiento de Jacob.

- Bella volverá.

- Eso no lo sabes- dijo Jacob enfrentándolo con una mirada llena de dolor y sufrimiento, que fue como una bofetada hacia Sam, había visto esa misma mirada hacía mucho tiempo, en los ojos de Leah Clearwater.

- No hay que subestimar a los Cullen.

- Es "la" Cullen, querrás decir- dijo Jake hablando considerablemente fuerte mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro como una bestia enjaulada- Tú mismo escuchaste en mi mente las palabras de esa chupasangre, tenía miedo de que fuese una misión suicida para ambas.

- Si a Bella no le importa, no debe importarte a ti tampoco- replicó Sam con vos seria y profunda, como líder de manada.

Jacob le lanzó una mirada fija y angustiante.

- Jamás dejaré de preocuparme por Bella- dijo mirando serio a Sam- sabes lo que significa para mi, aún este enamorada de otro.

- Entonces deja de torturarte con pensamientos nefastos y procura enfocarte en que encontremos a la chupasangres antes que ataque a más personas- dijo Sam- hazlo por ella, porque sabes que lo que significa Charlie para ella…

Jacob continuó mirando fijamente a Sam, asintió con la cabeza en silencio, mientras comenzaba a voltear para adentrarse nuevamente en el bosque junto a Sam.

- Y Jacob…- dijo Sam haciendo que el aludido quedara a medio camino de dar media vuelta, sin embargo mantuvo su vista fija al frente sin mirarlo, aun así Sam comprendió que lo escucharía- se lo que sientes…- Jake sonrió con una mueca sarcástica, esa frase era literalmente cierta- … solo puedo decirte que no te des por vencido, sabes que no esta todo perdido, lo se; así como también sabes cuando hay que dejar de luchar… pero este no es el caso, la amas y debes luchar por eso…

Jacob se quedó unos segundos mirando el bosque con las palabras de Sam rebotando en su cabeza, sonrió, pero esta vez de verdad, en realidad en ningún momento había pensado en dar todo por perdido, si estaba enamorado de Bella no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, al menos no hasta que ella misma se lo pidiera… sonrió aún más ampliamente… en realidad no estaba seguro si eso último lo cumpliría, sin embargo estaba seguro de una cosa, la obstinación era una de sus grandes cualidades, y en esta batalla no abandonaría su puesto, no hasta que el hueco en su pecho se llenara nuevamente, seguiría adelante aunque el dolor por saber que Bella seguía guardando su corazón para otro le retrasara a su vez su tarea, seguiría adelante aunque supiera que la herida que comenzaba a formarse en él en esos momentos, una herida profunda e invisible, se hiciese más grande en el futuro… seguiría adelante porque imprimación o no, su compañera era Bella, porque era su elección, porque Jacob Black era un quileute, un hombre de grandes convicciones y no se dejaría amedrentar por pensamientos negativos, porque Bella regresaría y él estaría a su lado como lo habían estado hasta ahora.

- Vamos- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a correr por el bosque, Sam lo siguió, perdiéndose ambos en la espesura de los árboles, segundos después los aullidos de dos lobos se hicieron presentes entre ecos en el aire, la manada estaba en acción…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Si has llegado leyendo hasta acá, muchas gracias, espero que me dejes un review dándome tu opinión, se aceptan las criticas siempre que sean con respeto, es la primera historia que subo a Fanfiction, me gustaría conocer la opinión tuya.**

**Saludos cordiales lectores.**

**Chanel Valjean **


End file.
